Una Carta Para Vivir
by Suiza-love
Summary: Edward tiene el corazon roto desde hace 3 años cuando su amada Bella se fue pero una carta escrita por ella logra transmitirle un sentimiento que pensó perdido... Esperanza... EdXBells...


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo sueño con ellos...**

* * *

**Una Carta Para Vivir **

**EPOV**

Me encuentro como todos los días recorriendo mi casa – "nuestra casa" – como solía llamarla.

Han pasado ya 3 años desde la muerte de Mi Bella, 3 años sin el amor de mi vida, 3 años sin el sol de mis días, 3 años sin la luna de mis noches, 3 años sin mi musa inspiradora, 3 años sin mi alma, 3 años sin mi mejor amiga, sin mi amante, sin mi esposa y al final sin mi amor.

3 años sin Bella, sin Mi Bella, la cual me la arrebataron un 6 de Noviembre. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día como si fuera hay porque ese día además de morir mi amor también murió mi corazón.

_FLASH BACK_

_Me encontraba en la cocina preparando pastas para sorprender a mi esposa, ya que hoy celebraríamos la publicación de su primer libro. Sí, Bella, mi queridísima esposa, era escritora, se graduó con honores en la Universidad de Dartmouth en Literatura. Ella siempre fue apasionada por los libros sobretodo por los clásicos (Romeo y Julieta, Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio, y otros más)._

_Bella, era una persona única. Una persona excepcional. Ella era todo lo que yo amaba. Era buena, tímida, simpática, torpe, terca, inteligente, demasiado impredecible lo cual me frustraba, inocente a veces pícara, sumamente divertida y sobretodo especial. Era de esas personas que hacen de todo para hacerte sonreír si tú te sientes triste porque para ella la vida había que vivirla con una sonrisa todos los días._

_Por eso y mucho más ella se merecía esta sorpresa. Cuando coloque la olla que contenía la salsa que prepare con la receta de mi madre Esme sobre la ornalla. Sonó el teléfono._

_Corrí hacia él y atendí rápidamente._

_- Hola – dije_

_- Hola, hablo con el Doctor Cullen? – la voz del otro lado preguntó_

_- Sí, él mismo habla, con quién hablo? – contesté_

_- Habla el oficial Sam Uley del departamento de Policía de Forks – dijo la voz_

_- ¿Qué pasa oficial? – pregunté curioso_

_- Lamento informarle que su esposa Isabella Cullen murió hace unas horas en un accidente automovilístico, parece que un camión cruzó el semáforo en rojo y el auto de su esposa no pudo frenar a tiempo, lo siento – me comunicó._

_Me quedé petrificado en me dio de la sala, todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido de mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos._

_Mi Bella, mi amada Bella estaba muerta, Mi Bella estaba muerta. Un fuerte sollozo salió de mi boca y no pude contenerme más, mil lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro y lo único que mi mente repetía en esos momentos era que el amor de mi vida ya no iba a volver a casa, ya no iba a volver a mí, ya no iba a volver a verla._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ese día fue y será siendo el peor día de mi vida porque no solo murió el corazón de mi adorada esposa sino también murió mi corazón junto a ella.

Ahora me encuentro en nuestro cuarto y contemplo con melancolía la cama, donde compartíamos charlas, chistes, sonrisas, amaneceres y sobretodo donde nos entregábamos con besos y caricias haciendo el amor todas las noches hasta quedar profundamente dormidos acurrucaditos.

Mi corazón carece de amor, de felicidad y de fuerza. Lo único que tengo dentro es el dolor que siento todos los días desde que se fue.

Ya no sé como seguir sin ella, ya no sé si tengo la fuerza necesaria para seguir viviendo sin ella a mi lado. La necesito junto a mí, la necesito conmigo, la necesito amándome, la necesito viva. Pero eso es imposible porque ella ya no está aquí, ella ya no está conmigo, ella ya no está viva.

Me derrumbó sobre la cama, sollozando fuerte y gritando de dolor aferrándome a las sábanas con fuerza en las que todavía sigue impregnado el aroma de Mi Bella. Grito y grito desaforadamente "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella y yo no? ¿Por qué no me atropelló ese maldito camión a mí y no a ella? ¿Por qué Dios te la llevaste? ¿Por qué?" seguí llorando hasta que las lágrimas se cansaron de salir.

Me acerqué a su mesita de luz, donde allí guardaba sus libros. Abro el cajón y saco el desgastado clásico de Romeo y Julieta, su libro favorito. Paso mis manos temblorosas por las páginas del viejo libro controlando mis sollozos que se empeñan en salir de mi garganta.

De repente, de entre las hojas del libro cae un sobre blanco con mi nombre con la caligrafía de mi dulce difunta esposa. Lo abro desesperadamente mientras reconozco su letra perfectamente alineada y comienzo a leer.

"_Mi Querido Edward:_

_Espero que cuando estés leyendo esta carta te darás cuenta de que yo ya no estoy en este mundo contigo._

_Te escribí esta carta por un loco sueño que tuve y por el simple presentimiento que iba a ser yo la primera que abandonara este mundo pero no quiero que estés triste._

_Amor de mi vida quiero que vivas esta vida que Dios te ha dado y que la disfrutes porque solo se vive una vez. Quiero que vivas por mí, hazme ese favor. Yo sé muy bien que sos fuerte más fuerte que yo porque yo no podría vivir un día sin ti._

_Cariño aunque yo ya no este junto a ti en cuerpo y alma presente todos los días, estaré y estoy contigo siempre en tu corazón y te seguiré a donde vayas porque nunca te abandonaré y mi amor nunca te abandonará, siempre te va a pertenecer solo a ti y a nadie más._

_Te amo Mi Edward, te amo con todo mi corazón por eso quiero que sigas con tu vida adelante sin mi porque te mereces tener una vida completa y feliz. Tené esos hijos que yo no pude darte, permitite amar a otra persona aunque no sea yo, ama a esa familia que sé que formarás pero sobretodo no me olvides amor, sé que es algo egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto último pero es lo que te pido que hagas._

_Por favor despídeme de tu familia. Diles que los quiero y que nunca los voy a olvidar. Dile a Carlisle y Esme, mis adorados suegros que cuiden de ti como lo hicieron siempre y que les agradezco un montón por haberme recibido con los brazos abiertos siempre. _

_Dile a Emmett que lo quiero mucho y que no se olvide de darte esos abrazos de osos tan cálidos todos los días._

_A Rosalie que cuide de Emmett y que le pegue si vuelve a llamarte Eddie por milésima vez._

_A Jasper que cuide a ese monstruito que tiene por novia y vos por tu hermana y que por favor de una vez por todas le pida matrimonio._

_A Alice dile que la quiero muchísimo y que siga siendo una adicta pero hiperactiva a las compras y que te lleve a pasear por esos pubs súper glamorosos a los que siempre nos llevaba._

_Y por último y no menos importante, a ti Edward Anthony Cullen te pido que seas sumamente feliz que vivas lo que yo no pude vivir, ok? Porque eso fue una orden y más te vale cumplirla porque soy capaz de dejarle un mensaje a Alice y que te torture con un mes de compras al shopping, eh!!_

_Es hora de irme despidiendo. Es hora de dejarme ir Edward Cullen ya es hora; solo mantenme viva con tus recuerdos felices porque esos son los que yo atesoro en mi corazón._

_TE AMO_

_PD: Te amaré por siempre y te estaré esperando…_

_Siempre tuya, Bella."_

No lo podía creer. Mi amada me dejo una carta en la cual me dice que sea feliz, que siga con mi vida adelante sin ella. Que la despidiera de mi familia a los que les pide que cuiden de mí.

Ella sabía que se iba a ir por eso me escribió esta carta. Ella sabía como me pondría. Dios cuanto la amo.

Me pide que sea feliz, que le de una oportunidad a amar otra vez, que construya esa familia que tanto deseaba tener junto a ella.

Dios te amo Bella Swan aunque no estés acá conmigo te seguiré amando- pensé

Mi Bella quiere que disfrute de la vida por ella y que la viva por ella.

Amor de mis amores tus deseos son órdenes- pensé en respuesta a lo que me pide en la carta.

Por eso me levanté de la cama de un salto, la arreglé, sequé mis rostro con la manga de mi camisa y calme mis sollozos sin soltar la carta.

De ahora en adelante viviré por ti, viviré por ti Bella, te amo- dije en un susurro.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola soi Suiza-love... soi nueva en el mundo de fanfiction... este es mi primer fic... **

**acepto tomates, lechugas todo tipos de verduras q me tirasen y sobretodo acepto cumplidos...**

**como soi nuebva espero q me digan q errores tuve asi l aproxima escribo mas facil...**

**por favor les pido q ahora se dejn seducir x ese hermoso boton VERDE q nos hace babear a todas...**

**Este fic esta dedikado a MC'Phoenix gracias x mostrarme este hermoso mundo y viciarme con el**

**chicasagacrepusculo tambien va dedikdo xra ti... mcuhas gracias x aceptar mi amistad como yo acepte la tuya...**

**dejen review**


End file.
